New Moon Rising
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Its not easy being a teenager as Marissa Walker sees it. Putting aside the usual teenage angst that is normal for teenagers she is diffrent. Her brother Gabriel is the leader of the pack and being a triplet is never a picnic..In short she is a werewolf. F
1. Chapter 1

New Moon

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Authors Note: I hope you like it. Please R and R)

There was a banging on the door and Marissa looked up from the sink in the bathroom growling softly. It was early in the morning and she had to get ready for the first day of high school. Marissa had just turned sixteen and would seem quite normal. Marissa was the first born of triplets and having her sisters around wasn't annoying till lately. No, what might seem odd to others is her brother Gabriel. Gabriel would come off as the adventurous and cool guy even though he had gotten much older then he used to be when he became pack leader. It was like history repeating itself that the pack had to move back into a small town, but at least it was rural. On the coast Marissa had to admit that the east coast Maine was not that bad, but not really a place for Loup Garou. Her trail of thought of interrupted by Jane and Lisa banging on the door for her to get out. Turning she kicked the door with the point of her shoe defiantly.

"I'm coming" she yelled and looked back at her reflection. At the prime of being a teenager she had recently experimented with make-up, but wasn't foolish to try to mingle with the "meat boys", she knew better then that. When her brother's mate Vivian had fallen for one of them it was nothing but trouble, Marissa hardly remembered it.

Finally when she opened the door she met the broad shoulders and blue eyes of her brother. Sighing she pushed past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Your not going out like that young lady" he said in his soft but in charge tone of voice. Pulling away she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Gabe your not my father. Save the parenting act for the twins" she snapped and walked quickly down the stairs before he could reprimand her. It was always cool being in the pack but sometimes it was too pushy and reminded her of a straight jacket. How is one to breath? Stepping into the kitchen she grabbed the milk off the table and plunk down and dully watched Vivian feed the twins, Maya and Drake. Shaking her head she poured her milk without a word hoping not to be noticed, though she knew it was too late.

"Marissa when I was your age-" Vivian started to say but Marissa growled.

"When you were my age you were fucking my brother" she said rudely to Vivian's surprise. She knew she would get it once her brother was told but she didn't care. Getting up she grabbed her bag and started to walk out the door.

"I'm walking to school." Marissa added not bothering to wait for her sisters. It was a nice day and the walk was only a mile. For their kind it was nothing and it would give her time to cool down and replay the whole moment in her head. Her raven black hair fell in her face and shined in the morning sun. The air was crisp with autumn and Halloween would roll around soon. It almost brought a smile on her face to think how others would react if they knew that their nightmares were true and attending their school. Of course she never thought these thoughts out loud in case a human heard or even the pack, such suggestion would be met with getting in trouble. Turning her head she sniffed the air and saw Uncle Bucky, her brother's friend coming out of the local General Store. He waved to her and she gave him her unusual smile, but not much to it. Out of the triplets she was the oldest but the quiet type all the same.

"How is it going Mara?" he called out as he loaded the groceries into the back of the truck. Crossing the badly paved road she grabbed one of the bags and started to help him pack up.

"Its okay" she replied trying to hold down the weariness in her voice that would be chalked up as teen angst. She had known Bucky a long time and her brother and him were great friends, her watcher at times. It never really annoyed her, her never tried to act like her father or annoying brother. His friendly face assured her that he knew what she was thinking, but maybe it was in her head.

"I have to go to school" she said turning to go.

"Hey I could drive you if you want. I just cleaned it out" he said and it made her smile to remember the cheeseburger wrappers and fry packages thrown carelessly in the back or stuffed between the seats. His eating habits always made her wonder where all of the food went. With a nod of her head she accepted his offer and went to the driver seat. Opening the door she slipped in and closed the door. Placing her bag at her feet she looked up at the sandy brown haired and green eyes man starting the car.

"Where are the other two girls?" he asked and she smirked. Leaning back she allowed her straight black hair to fall on her face as she gave a mischievous smile.

"Probably still in the bathroom" she replied and he chuckled easily.

(To be continued if you like it)


	2. Chapter 2

-1Moon in the day

(Author's Note: FYI if you look in the book and read it over you will realize that the triplets are in the book, but have a small role)

Bucky had dropped her off at school without incident., but she felt the familiar dread that washed over her. In the school she wasn't the most popular kid in school and usually it wouldn't bother her, but their picking on her at times was almost too much. With her brother being the leader of the pack she was taught to be passive and remember that she was a stronger species then the humans. Even with these facts she still felt a bit uneasy. In the pack she didn't have many age mates expect her two sisters. The Five as they were called were all grown up now and once and a while caused some trouble.

Holding her books close to her chest she proceeded to walk to the locker aware of everything around her. People whispered behind their hands and looked at her funny. Marissa wondered if they somehow knows that she is different from the rest. Lifting her combination locker she wearily started to put in her combination, the gears clicking softly among the jungle of sound,. Marissa was quite surprised that her sister hadn't showed up yet, but lately she didn't want to be around them, her brother thought it was just a faze. The locker next to her opened and a messy haired boy dressed in black opened his and gave her his usual lopsided grin.

"Good Morning Marissa. Can I borrow your history notes?" he asked in his slightly quiet voice. Blake was what everyone called a Goth due to the way he dressed. His hair was died black and he always dressed in black with the jingling chains and jewelry, but their assumptions were always wrong. He was an artist and a nice guy all and all. The only flaw was that he was human, as long as they were just friends she knew that the pack wouldn't go crazy. Grabbing her books out of her locker she flipped through the papers crammed into her history book until she found her history notes.

"Here you go" she said softly and gave him a warm smile. He took it and folded it and unzipped his bag and crammed it in next to his squeaky skeleton toy (I was thinking Spooky from I Feel Sick). Shifting his bag he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Hey want to walk together to class?" he inquired and Marissa was about to say that she would when she caught the familiar scent. Swiftly turning her head she saw her sisters running up.

"You shouldn't of just left like that. Gabe is pissed" This caused Marissa to rolled her eyes and glower as the two grab her arms and nearly drag her to class before Blake could say any more to her. Bowing her head she felt a bit defeated by this and walked with them. She didn't mention that she was going to walk with Blake, because she knew that her sisters couldn't keep their mouths shut and will arise a lot of trouble for her among the pack.

When the class was over she felt like dragging her feet on the way to gym class. It wasn't that she wasn't good at gym, but her running was unnatural and she never wanted anyone to think she was special and go beyond the normal. Today was running the track. Entering the locker room she looked around and pushed the raven hair from her eyes. Boy did she hate changing in front of the other girls and vainly wished that even though she didn't want to be around her sisters that much lately, but having them in this class would be better then it was. Closing her eyes for a moment she stepped into the locker room and met chattering . Looking around she took in the strong scent of dirty socks and soap, familiar to the scent of rolled up gym mats. Marissa made up her mind that she would change quickly and walk outside. She couldn't help but gagging in reaction of the Barbie dolls of her high school. It was the bleach blond, and overly make uped Paris Hilton wanna-bes. On top of all of this was their leader of the high school pack was Tiffany Golden, a meat girl diva who pushed everyone else around to make herself feel better, Marissa wanted to knock her down a peg so badly, but was showing restraint. The girl approached with her hips swaying and a predator like look in her eyes. It always surprised Marissa how a human can make such a dangerous look.

"Out of my way freak girl. I saw you talking to Blake the emo looser" she said in her ignorant and insolent tone of voice. Shifting her position the valley girl blocked the way to her locker obviously picking a fight. If this girl had been a loup Garou she would of put her in her place, instead she had to be as passive as a lamb ready for slaughter.

"He's a nice guy. Please move" she said trying to stay as patient as possible but the ringing in her ear already started to tick. Tiffany raised her hand and pushed her over the stool behind her and caused her to tumble back. It didn't hurt as much as it looked, just frustrated her more. Marissa couldn't fight back no matter how much she wanted to. With a groan that sounded a little animalistic she rose to her feet.

"

"Your such a freak. You and your sisters are freaks" Tiffany said then smiled at her friends and walked away. Gingerly she moved around the bench that had been a weapon of abuse that morning and opened her locker, expecting to see her clothing. To her great horror she found that her clothing were gone. With another angry growl under her breath she turned and walked to the gym teacher's office and slowly opened the door. Mr. Alaster was a heavy man who spoke in a rough voice and had no patience toward anything that didn't go to plan.

"Mr. Alaster someone stole my clothing" she said with a great sigh. The man looked up from his papers and eyed her with almost a bitter expression, but she caught for only a second him looking over her body. It was either her imagination or the rumors were true that he had a thing for high school girls.

"Take the spare clothing you can borrow this time, but your excuses are getting old Ms. Walker" he said and got up scratching his over weight stomach..

Finally when she got dressed in the itchy and somewhat smelly clothing she walked to the track. It was time to run, but she decided to jog slowly. Track was one of Marissa's favorite things to do, but she wasn't allowed to join the track team. It seemed what happened to the pack the last time and the disaster in Virginia caused the pack to be on edge. Slowly she chugged along feeling like a little sluggish this morning, nothing seemed to be going right this morning. When she passed the gate that beyond was side walk and back street. Passing there slowly was Bucky. Looking left and right she had to make sure the teacher or anyone else wasn't around. Walking across the grass off of the track she approached the gate.

"Did my brother ask you to spy on me? I know he's all mad at me because of the fight this morning, but this is just rude" she cried before he could say anything. After she let out a huff he chuckled a bit.

"No, he doesn't even know I am here. I just saw that you seemed troubled this morning and I wanted to see if your okay." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Calmness passed over her as she smiled a little bit.

"Oh, sorry" she said weakly giving him an apologetic expression.

"Tonight is the full moon I'm bringing the keg" he said and gave her a friendly wink and started to walk away shoving his hands in his pockets, leaving her lost in thought.

(To to continued. Read and Review please)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Rising Night

(Author's note: Dahlila Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. To answer your questions. Shhh you will have to wait to find out anything about Bucky. Marissa is being passive when it comes to Tiffany to protect the Pack. As for Vivian and Gabe I have to do the math. Vivian would be 21 and Gabe would be 29 I think. In the book I think that the triplets were ten or so at the time. I remember they were very fidgety during the pack meeting and Gabe whispered something to them)

The rest of the day wasn't the best for Marissa, one of those days you just want to get over and forget. Hugging her books she would have waited for her sisters, but they were both talking too much. The autumn leaves fell like rain and sprinkled the paved street. The place was a such a small town that she never really thought much about it. Giggling voices could be heard , but she didn't have to look to find out who it was, their scent made her want to wretch. It was Tiffany and her friends again coming quickly her way.

"Hey Marissa I saw your sisters today, they are major freak sluts." Vanessa said being one of Tiffany's mean little friends. A brown hair and thin girl that wore lettered pants on the butt and lots of gold jewary. Instead of rise up to their goading and fight she walked a little faster and frowned deeply. Being told that her sisters were sluts made her furious, but she couldn't respond. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Marissa and her two friends smiling widely to her.

"Didn't you hear me freak girl?" Vanessa said and Marissa held her breath for a moment.

"Please don't talk about my sisters that way" she said trying to keep calm, but the anger was rising within her and she could hear the animal within her growling. The girls laughed at Marissa as if she was stupid.

"You have been such a freak show since the first day. I have seen your family and your family's friends. Your brother is some muscle man who can't hold a job. Its like the Manson family I bet" Tiffany said and Marissa curled her fist and her lip curled a little. It seemed as if it was like a whistle had been sound, because very familiar scents hit her nose and almost made her smile. Thought the Four had grown up greatly in age they were still kids at heart. Marissa thought that one good thing about being in the pack was protection of sorts.. Ulf, Fin, Gregory, and William walked behind her and took positions around her. Tiffany and her friends seem to stare at the adult men with a raised brow.

"Hey Rissa is something going on?" Fin said and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"

"We were on our way to buy rock tickets for the concert tomorrow and saw that you were standing here" Gregory said placing his hands on his hips that almost reminded her of a grungy Superman. Tiffany and her friends seemed to realize that they cannot pick on her right now and started to back off. As they turned to leave Marissa noticed they were whispering something and looking back at her. William wrapped a friendly arm around her like a little sister and smiled.

"C'mon Rissa we heard about your fight with Gabriel and we applaud your final rebellion of that turd. We aren't saying that he's a bad leader or anything" Ulf said shifting a little on each foot a bit. Laughing a little bit she tilted her head to the side. "I think I would rather go home. You know that I am not allowed to hang out with you guys too much, because Gabe says that you're a bad influence" she said smirking and turned and started to walk away from them. It always made her feel good taking shot of the Four.

Unlocking the door she saw the pack in the dining room sitting at the dining room table or leaning against the counters. Gabe flashed her a 'your in trouble young lady' expression then looked back at the others in the pack.

"Is everyone here?" his baritone voice, his eyes blazing with fire. A chorus of replies came and she saw her sisters flirting with the Four causing her to role her eyes. Gabriel started to go on about the plan of where they were going to meet for the full moon run. Of course it would be some place away from humans and free for the pack to roam. The full moons were always times of great excitement being the day where they had to change. Marissa loved being a what she is and the thought of moving into the night with the wind through her pelt enticed her. The shrill sound of the phone ringing caught her attention and she turned swiftly and walked quickly down the road. Grabbing the phone she picked it up.

"Hey" she said and smiled hearing the voice of her friend Blake. If the pack knew that she was talking to a meat boy they would think it might be a repeat of what happened to Vivian, but it wasn't like that. Blake and Marissa were just friends and nothing more.

"Hey Blake I can't talk now, but I will see you tomorrow" she said rather quickly.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked and Marissa smiled.

"Okay okay, but I have to go" she said and hung up not meaning to be mean, but on this night she couldn't take chances.

(To be continued. It will get very interesting. Keep reading and reviewing I am leading up to things)


	4. Chapter 4

-1Trouble Rising

The full moon against her flesh felt good as she peeled the shirt off her body that was already soaked with sweat, she could feel the night. The scent of ash and leaves filled her nose as she looked at her two sisters that were doing the same. Jane gave a playful smile and stuck her tongue out a bit. The highlight of the month was always the full moon, blood pumping and the fresh air of Griffith Park. Letting out a deep breath she placed her clothing aside feeling the ripple of muscle just under her flesh. The blood boiled hot and the pleasure of it all nearly overwhelmed her. Throwing her head back her long raven black hair ran down her face and over her bare shoulders. She laughed in the night as howls rose from the others. The bones buckled and crunched causing her to groan loudly. Doubling over she kneeled on the ground, her face contorting and changing into the jowls of the creature of that sang hymns to the moon. It was so sweet the feeling as the pain and pleasure subsided and she was again the wolf. Oh, sweet goddess of the moon this was wonderful. The black fur moved slightly in the breeze as she started to run, as fast as she could. The howl vibrated in her throat as the others started to run. Her sisters ran beside her into the night and all being led by Gabriel and Vivian in the lead. Marissa could hear the pack The Four slacked behind a bit probably to piss on a tree or something and Odessa, Raul, Renata, Tomas, Esme, and the Bucky racing along the side like a sentinel.

The next day she was late for school and rushed out the door without a word to anyone. Marissa got to school as the bell rang. Lucky for her the first period was art. The teacher looked up as she ran to her desk and sat down. Blake looked up and gave him his usual smile. She felt very lucky that the teacher liked her. As class assumed Blake leaned forward and said softly.

"Hey Marissa what was that all about last night I was really worried about you." he whispered very softly. Marissa gave him a sheepish smile.

"I had family stuff that I couldn't get away from." she said in a calm tone of voice used to the questions.

"You seem to have a big family" he said and smirked. Marissa seemed relieved as his two sisters came over from the sink they were washing off their paint brushes.

"You are so late. I hope you weren't too tired" Jane said with a smirk. Marissa tilted her head to the side and chuckled. They sat down across from her and then looked at Blake. Her two sisters didn't seem to mind Blake so much since they knew that they were just friends.

"I heard that Tiffany gave you a hard time again" he said jerking his head toward Tiffany sitting with her friends at the next table. Marissa gave a lethargic expression and nodded her head.

"Yeah I hate her so much" she said in a very soft voice as she pulled out her sketch book. Opening it were sketches that she made. She wasn't that good unlike Blake. When he opened his there were sketches of the woods and something that made her smile. He had no idea about what they were, but she wondered if he knew something. Setting up her easel she sighed and started to begin.

"Did you hear about the concert, but its that heavy metal stuff" he said and rolled his eyes a bit.

"I don't really like it I know people who loves that kind of music" she replied and exchanged a look with her sisters. Picking up her brush she started to dip it into the red paint and swirled it around quietly, black pigments still remained on the edge causing the paint to be the color of blood. Today they were working on their still life and she did her rose. When her water was dark and unusable she got up.

"I'll be right back" she said and turned holding her cup of water. With a smack the paint colored water spilled all over the white shirt of Tiffany. A screech of anger filled the room as Tiffany backed up and looked down at the damage done to her shirt.

"You stupid Bitch" the blonde hair screamed at Marissa. She was almost too stunned to speak as she stared at the other girl.

"I…I" Marissa said at a loss for words a bit. Tiffany glared at her angrily and looked at her friends and then at the one who did this to her.

"I will kill you!" she screeched and went to attack her. Nimbly Marissa moved to the other side of the chair as her sisters rose to defend her. Trying to move over the chair and the teacher yelled for her to stop and Tiffany tripped over the chair and hit the ground. An Explosion of laughter came forth and everyone except the teacher, a horrified Marissa, and Tiffany's friends were laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Blood Covered Danger

Marissa knew that what happened was going to bite her in the tail sooner or later. Something made her pause and she looked down remembering that she left her history book in her locker. Growling to herself she turned causing her hair to fall against her face she marched back to the school. By then the school had been abandoned , but the scent of human still lingered thick in the air. Something felt off and her gut was telling her this. Ignoring it she moved to the side door and tried to relax. What happened today almost brought a smile to her face, but Gabriel would find out and probably won't be too happy. Any risk would get her in a lot of trouble. It hadn't been her fault, it was an accident, a delicious accident. Fighting with herself mentally she walked to her locker and with a sigh started to put in her combination.

Suddenly a hand moved over her mouth before she could scream. Right away her muscles started to contract and the change started to come over her by instinct. Whoever was hurting her would pay dearly.

"I told you . I told you bitch that you are going to pay for what you did to me today" Tiffany said in that insolent and intimate tone filled with anger and hate. Marissa's body told her to fight and dominate this stupid and foolish human bitch. Again Gabriel's voice came to her head to not do anything to endanger the pack. Before she could think what to do she found herself in the girl's locker room. The pain shot through her body, but not enough to stun her she groaned. The locker creaked against the weight of her pressure. Her claws started to grow but she bit her lip trying to stop her natural impulse. Tiffany kept pushing her against the locker until Marissa felt her head spinning, she had to defend herself somehow. Letting out a deep breath she turned her body and grabbed Tiffany's arms.

"Stop" Marissa yelled knowing that easily she could take this girl down, but not at the risk of truly causing damage. Tiffany raised her hand grabbed Marissa's long hair and pulled it in a downward transition. Letting out a howl like scream that surprised Tiffany, Marissa moved circling Tiffany a bit and breathing hard, the hair starting to grow on her arms. She was loosing control and she knew it. Tiffany grabbed the lacrosse stick due to the fact she was on the team she brought it forth to smack Marissa in the face. Luckily being what she is she ducked dodging it. A grimace came to her lips but she knew she had to leave this place before it went any further. The next hit pushed her back and warm blood trickled down her forehead. The smell of blood set her off and she pushed Tiffany against the bench as hard as she could. In result Tiffany fell onto it and hit her head on the corner, twitched and stop moving. Breathing hard she finally came to what she just did and stared down at the unmoving body of Tiffany, she was dead and Marissa knew it. What Marissa didn't know was that someone had witnessed this.

The last thing Marissa knew she was running as fast as she could until she got back home. Opening the door she felt the blood clinging to her fingers, she must of touched her forehead. When stepped in she saw Bucky sitting there holding a cup of coffee. Tactlessly he dropped it with a shatter of glass and walked over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Bucky cried reaching out and carefully moving his fingertips over the small cut on her forehead. Marissa shook her head and pressed her face against Bucky's chest and started to cry loudly. Enfolding her in his arms he tried to calm her down to find out what happened. When she finally calmed down she looked up at him.

"It was an accident Bucky. She attacked me and hit her head" she said in a voice thick with terror. Quickly he took all of this in and frowned deeply his eyes full of worry.

"Did anyone see it?" he asked quickly and reached out and touched her face since she was shaking. Marissa swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. Bucky seemed to be thinking fast knowing that this was bad. Any cops involved would be a terrible happening, the pack had to be informed, but what would happen to Marissa who was just defending herself.

"Did you leave anything behind:" was his next question and she shook her head lucky that she didn't have the chance to open her locker and nothing was left behind., except her blood. No, no her face started to bleed after. Marissa was starting to panic, but Bucky was trying to keep her calm.

"Perhaps this will blow over." he said though his expression was worried greatly. Marissa let out a whimper and looked up at him.

" I will take care of you Marissa. Go get cleaned up" he said.

(Hee hee to be Continued)


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sweating 

(Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming please. I have been updating every day lately Or twice a day. I truly take your ideas to heart. I think I will until its over.)

Police cars went up and down the street for hours as Marissa looked out the window feeling a knot in her stomach. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Gabriel walked in looking downcast. Her heart thumped hard when he approached her.

"Did you know a girl named Tiffany Andrews?" he asked in a serious tone of voice that made her want to run in the other direction. Slowly Marissa nodded and swallowed hard.

"Well I don't care if she was friend or foe she is in the hospital with a head injury. She is in a coma" he told her, his voice not holding blame or anger. Reading his tone she caught it her shoulders started to relax.

"I don't really care" Marissa said trying to keep a cool head about her. Turning she walked out of hall and when out of sight dashed out to her room. Quickly she closed the door and leaned against it breathing hard. Leaning back she slid down feeling the sweat glistening down her back. Bucky said he would take care of this, but she didn't know what he meant. Perhaps he spoke to Gabriel, they were friends after all. Getting up she walked to her bed and hit the bed thinking that sleep might help her out.

The next day everyone in the school was talking about the assault in the locker room. Marissa tried to keep her head down and her books close to her feeling the guilt overcome her. The locker room was taped off as a crime scene. Walking to her locker she sighed and looked down at the combination remembering what happened the last time she was here. Blake ran up to her.

"Did you hear what happened? " he asked before she could get an edge of a word in. Marissa sighed and saw something strange her sisters running up to her. What was going on today? Her sisters looked concerned and Blake looked a bit annoyed. Before anything else could be said the bell rang.

She spaced out during class and couldn't focus as if she was on another frequency. Shaking her had she saw Tiffany's friends looking at her and whispering as if they knew what had happened. Did Tiffany finally talk. This thought made her stomach churn and she felt her stomach roll over. Raising her hand she asked the teacher if she could be excuse. The teacher looked concerned thinking that she was upset about what happened to her classmate and sympathetically nodded. Closing the door she hurried out into the hall and to the girl's bathroom. Pushing the door open of the stall she bent over and felt her breakfast splash into the toilet. This was not her day. Flushing it she stumbled to the sink and turned on the water. Raising her face she looked at her own reflection and found that the paleness in her face made her feel uneasy. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, but the animal inside her was rumbling at the memory of the smell of blood, and the scream deadened. Placing a hand on her stomach she stepped out and ran into someone. Looking up she saw it was the gym teacher who gave her a crooked smile. Trying to push past her he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I know what you did to that girl. If you don't want trouble you will do what I want. Meet me after school" he said smirking widely and cruelly that made her want to vomit again.

(Dum dum dum this will keep you on edge. I know its kinda short but I want to build suspense)


	7. Chapter 7

-1Stones Thrown

(keep up the reviewing)

The bell rang and Marissa was trying to decide what to do about the teacher who was blackmailing her for something, but she could only imagine what that pervert wanted. It had been a reputation that the teacher had a thing for high school girls. Shuddering she walked into the cafeteria fifteen minutes later and went to sit with her sisters and friends. When she went to sit down she noticed a person she didn't expect to see, Bucky. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned a few buttons on the top, not tucked in. His pants were jeans that were low cut a bit with a repaired black leather belt. Over his clothing was a somewhat need for repair tan jacket with a few holes in the back and scratches on the elbows. His smile was easy, but his eyes showed lingering concern. In his hand he carried a brown paper bag. Bucky stopped next to her and smiled to her sister who were starting to grin. Marissa scowled and gave a hint of a growl.

"Hey Marissa I know it must seem funny me coming here during lunch. You forgot your lunch and Gabriel wanted me to bring it to you. I didn't have much to do today other then help repairs on Lucian Defoe's truck" he said and raised his hand and scratched the back of his neck. A strange relief washed over her and she looked down at her bag as if confirming his words, though she didn't know why. Her head cocked to the side as she smiled.

"God I wish that Gabriel would stop treating me like a baby. I swear that it's specifically me. I mean he never treats Lisa or Jane like this" she said and rolled her eyes as he started to walk away. Sitting down she mentally cursed herself for not thanking him but saw that he was walking away. Suddenly what happened yesterday flooded into her mind and she decided that she didn't trust him. Best to talk to the gym teacher before the school day was over. Pulling out her steak and cheese sandwich she made up her mind. After lunch was over she decided to skip her French Language class and walk down to his office. His locker room was adjacent to the main hall so it was easy to get to, instead of one in the back of a locker room. At first she stood there for five minutes then raised her hand. Dully she knocked and waited. After a moment the sickening voice of the teacher told her to come in. Letting out a deep breath she opened the door and stepped over the threshold. The moment that she closed the door the teacher stood up from his desk.

"You were supposed to come later. Yesterday I saw what you did to that girl and your lucky she is not dead" he said in his croaked voice. The scent of vodka was on his breath but not enough to call him drunk. He also stunk of old socks and back hygiene.

"If you don't want me to tell the cops you will be a good girl and keep your mouth shut, and do what I tell you" he said and reached out to touch her. A growl came from her lips and she started to feel the familiar adrenaline like that day that Tiffany attacked her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close pushing his other hand up her shirt, bending his lips down for a kiss. She let out a squeal and tried to pull away, but he had cornered her against the side wall. He was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it. So many thoughts went through her mind. She couldn't fight back or they would find out about her being a Loup Garou, Gabriel would blame her and she would be punished for her crimes. She would endanger the pack by defending herself. It was all she could think of as she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Over and over she prayed to the moon that someone would save her and stop this monster from doing this. She wasn't the monster, he was.

As if the moon heard her prays the door opened and again it was Bucky. He must have gone to leave when he heard her. Was it fate or a coincidence? She guessed that not too much time had happened. Bucky had grabbed the overweight teacher and pushed him against his desk pushing him back. Anger showed on his face as the teacher tried to fight. The man turned and swung at Bucky, but seemed dazed by being pushed against the table. Again Bucky pushed him down causing the papers be strewn on the floor and trophies smashed on the ground. Voices could be heard outside, but it wasn't noticed by Bucky. Marissa could see that Bucky was starting to loose control of his patience. It did seem that Bucky didn't want to kill the man but beat him to a bloody pulp, knowing the consequences if he did destroy this perverted and unworthy life. Marissa felt the blood pumping in her ears and feeling a bit excited watching this fight. She didn't know how much time passed but the teacher was bloody and bruised on the face and Bucky looking livid. Next was a blur as four police officers came in and grabbed Bucky who was breathing hard and tackled him to the ground. Obviously Bucky had sensed what was going on and didn't fight the arrest. Marissa backed up against the wall and watched this horrible scene unfold before her. All she remembered was screaming and everything else went black.

(Hee hee hee keep reviewing my avid readers and new readers.)


	8. Chapter 8

-1Das Night

(Oh my I am so excited to see that I get so many reviews. I love it so much. So keep going. I want to hear from you)

After speaking to the police she tried to explain what happened, but her voice croaked in worry. What will happen now that the police are involved. She found herself sitting in the councilors office as the police asked her questions, but her mind was drifting to Bucky, she was worried about him so much. Over and over she told her side of the story that she had come in and he had attacked her, of course leaving out the thing with Tiffany. The questioning made her weary and she was hungry again. Finally Gabriel had come to pick her up when she was allowed to leave. Slowly as if marching to a requiem she stepped to his bike and opened her mouth to speak.

"He attacked me and Bucky came in and saved me. I am surprised that Bucky didn't rip his throat out." she said her eyes widening a bit as she said it feeling a strange warm sensation run through her at the memory of Bucky saving her. It wasn't that she couldn't defend herself from him, but the thought of him acting like a hero. It was because she was his best friend's sister, right? Gabriel nodded that he understood, but alas there seemed to be a lot on his mind. There has been a lot of things on Gabe's mind since he won the ordeal and became the leader.

"Oh yes your friend Tiffany woke up" he said as he started the bike to take her home. Wrapping her arms around her brother's waist she now felt like she was in trouble. Tiffany was going to wake up and she would be in big trouble.

There was no one at the house which surprised her, but she saw the Four on the porch loitering as always. Gabriel sniffed and walked past them not even looking at them that caused snarled and terse words of annoyance from the pack. Melinda shoved her hands in her pockets wanting to chat with her sisters and try to retain normalcy, but the guilt was welling up in her gut and the sense of worry. When she moved up the front stairs she saw Fin raise his leg slowly to block her way, she shot them an annoyed look that was like her brother. Upon seeing this they burst into laughing. When they stopped their hyena impression Ulf spoke up.

"Hey we heard your friend Tiffany is out of her deep sleep" he said with a faint smile on his lips.

" She wasn't my friend" she said angrily, but realized that she might of given herself away, perhaps she did a bit because they looked at each other.

"We heard she threatened to kill you from the other two barbies. We don't like human bitches threatening our women" Gregory said with a slight deepness in his voice. William looked at his brother then piped up finally.

" All of us are glad that your alright. Did Bucky really beat the snot out of him, too bad he's in jail. As for your friend…is there something you want to tell us?" he asked and they all raised a brow. At that moment she wanted to burst into tears and run away. They were watching her closely and must of sensed the weakness that she regretted angrily.

"Well anyway. Perhaps we should visit your friend, even with her head bashed in perhaps she is hot. What kind of gift should we bring?" he asked then looked at the other three.

"Maybe some chocolates..cherry filled?" Ulf said and Fin smacked him on the back of her head, Marissa didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"Or flowers like pansys.." Fin said.

"Or daisies" William put in his input.

"Maybe bush" Ulf suggested and got another smack in the back of the head which he snapped at Fin for. Gregory was watching her and for a long time then a slow sardonic smile came to his lips and got up from leaning on the banister.

"Or maybe we should bring her some white lilies. I saw them in a church once" he said as the other three followed him away. Marissa was trying to think but her mind cloud over. Were they just being assholes? Would Bucky be okay? If he stayed in jail he would change on a full moon, they would all be done for. Suddenly she wanted to be alone again.

(To be


	9. Chapter 9

-1Tears on the Moon

Marissa woke up and saw Gabriel standing at the edge of her bed his hand on her ankle shaking her vigorously. She squinted and looked at her older brother and frowned deeply.

"Why are you shaking me like a rack of lamb?' she asked and then bam it hit that he might know something. Sitting up she stared at her brother, but he didn't look angry.

"Hey I thought you might want to go see Bucky, the rest of the pack has, but I was letting you sleep after everything you have been through" he said and moved from the edge of the bed to the side.

"Are you feeling okay?' he asked being the brother all over again. Sleepily she nodded her head and turned so her feet were off to the side and got off the bed. She didn't remember getting dressed in her pajamas but she felt a bit numb last night. Gabriel drove her to the police station, but the cop said that only one can visit him at the moment, she guessed due to the whole pack visiting him well she was sleeping. After being checked by the police woman she was led to the cell. Bucky's was at the end so she quickly moved down the line. As he sat there he looked a bit scruffy with his hair messed up making him look like a puppy that had been tumbling under a couch, and his shirt was unbuttoned all the way showing his chest. He obviously wasn't expecting a guest , but he had picked up her scent before she got there. Getting up from the dingy cot and walked to the bars.

"I didn't think to bring anything for you,. Are you hungry? Or cold?" she asked and gave a weak smile. Bucky smiled as well and cocked his head to the side.

"Your smile is enough. I was worried about you as well. That man didn't hurt you did he, before I came in?' he asked in an urgent tone of voice. Melinda shook her head.

"My hero." she said as tears stung her eyes. "You shouldn't of done that for me. I know you're my brother's best friend and he was stupid to mess with one of us. I wish sometimes that I was like Vivian. Yeah I get annoyed sometimes, but she doesn't need to be saved" she said quickly letting out her thoughts. Bucky reached through the bars and wiped her tears away.

"Hey where did that pretty smile of yours go Rissa? " he asked and carefully pulled her close to him the bars slightly obstructing him comforting her. She slowly looked up at him and calmed down.

"I will smile for you" she said and felt like such a human getting over emotional and even laughed at herself. She was a Loup Garou not some teary eyed human. Suddenly the officer came over and looked at her.

"Visiting time is over…" the woman said and Marissa gave a fleeting look to Bucky and then went to step out. As Marissa left the cell the officer spoke up.

"I heard what happened to your brother and I think its wrong" she said thinking since Marissa was young and how worried she seemed that he was her brother.

"Hes…" she trailed off wondering suddenly how she felt for Bucky. He was too old for her but -well she wasn't sure, but it gave her something to think about.


	10. Author's Note

-1okay to answer the critiques. For the four I have the book right with me. The Four left are Gregory, Ulf, Finn, and Willem. I am reading the book again so I know. I apologize for the name typos due to my desire to get these chapters out to my rabid readers. As for Marissa's name I am writing another story with a Melinda in it so things get very confusing with all the M names. As for Vivian the unspoken thing between the two is that the triplets are used to not sharing Gabriel with anyone, especially Marissa who is the first born triplet. FINALLY with Bucky its still a bit of a major age gap but they are Loup Garou so it doesn't matter really in age as mates. HERE is how it goes -has the book in her hand- Gabriel was 24 during Blood and Chocolate and its been eight years and it says on page 34 the Triplets are eight years old. It has been eight years since Blood and Chocolate. Bucky would be 32 years old, I know it's a Major age difference, but it seems that everyone likes Bucky and Marissa together. -notes that actually there have been books written about that kind of age difference ex. Anne Rice's Belinda, and the story of Lolita. Hey I'm not saying all of this because I am mad at being shown my faults NOT AT ALL. I love the critiques, because it helps me learn. I also wanted you to know some of the things that were unclear! THANKS! I just wanted to give an author note for you guys. I will keep writing till it comes to an end, but even after this story is over I am thinking of writing another about them if you want.


	11. Chapter 10

-1Harvest

-looks through the book- well I kinda like to think he was the youngest of the three so I like to think was twenty nine. No I won't tell you to shut up that was amazingly observant. Sooo he would be 36 which is still a gap but as I said it doesn't really matter among Lupe Garou, BUT I WON"T TELL YOU IF THEY GET TOGATHER)

Marissa was on her bed curled in a ball and started to cry. She cried until she was raw and dejected. Really she didn't know why she felt this miserable. It wasn't for her own life, but it was that Bucky was taking the burden for her and she never even thought to thank him. Hearing a knock she was too tired to tell them to go away, a whimper was all she could muster. Vivian walked in and closed the door behind her. Turning her head she looked at Vivian whom she didn't expect to see.

"Marissa I know your going through a tough time" the older girl started. Marissa burst into tears again and shook her head.

"You have no idea what I am going through" Marissa said and buried her face in her pillow. Vivian walked over and sat on the bed.

"I have no idea? Your very wrong. You were too young to really know what I was going through. Eight years ago I nearly got the pack in great danger in Maryland. When the pack was in shambles no one knew their place. I fell in love with a guy, a human named Aiden. The pack didn't approve but I didn't really care at the time. Well I revealed to him what I was and he rejected me. If you remember Astrid she saw my weaknesses and set me up so I thought I had killed a few people in my grief. I had no idea what to do and on top of that I won the Bitch's fight and made Gabriel my mate, though at the time I hated the idea. I tried to kill myself to stop the madness and found out that I was set up. Aiden tried to kill me and shot me and Rafe died and so did Astrid by Gabriel." she explained in a nutshell. Marissa's eyes widened and came to the realization that she hardly knew Vivian.

"I know that you didn't know and that's probably what has been hard between us that we don't know each other so well. You and your sister don't have to feel that I am taking your brother's attention away from you, because we are all family. So you can tell me what's bothering you because I will probably be the first person to understand" she said sympathetically. Marissa sat up., her face flushed from crying.

"The girl Tiffany she had been picking on me since the beginning because she is a slut and jerk you know the type" she said and Vivian nodded her head vigorously remembering her own jerk girl, Kelly. And waited for the younger girl to go on.

"I spilled paint on her shirt and she said that she wanted to kill me. Yesterday she cornered me in the locker room and started to hit me. It was an accident, I didn't want to fight. I snapped and pushed her and she hit her head on the bench. I ran and the Gym teacher must have seen it and then he tried to black mail me so that I would sleep with him. He tried to rape me when Bucky came in and beat him up. Its all my fault and he's taking the blame for me" she said finishing her story then bowed her head. Vivian reached out and lifted the girl's chin.

"And of course you didn't tell Gabriel. What I did was kept everyone in the dark and I ended up hurting a lot more people then I ever thought I would. A friend of mine was killed" she said wincing at the memory of Quince. Marissa had calmed down and finally hugged Vivian telling her that she would be alright now. Trying to smile she watched her leave and laid back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 11

-1Blood Moon

It was two weeks after all of the chaos Bucky was still sitting in jail to her knowledge. Marissa was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television as some stupid soap was on. Right away she picked up the scent of the Four and saw Finn signaling her to come into the kitchen. Putting her cup of coca and walked into the kitchen. There the Four stood smiling at her doggedly.

"What's going on you Four fools?" she asked but couldn't help smile at their scowls at her comment, Ulf leaned against the sink and burped. Gregory gave her a mischievous expression.

"That human poodle is out of her coma." she said and her breath was knocked out of her, but seeing their smile she knew they had done something. Unlike Vivian she was amused easily by their antics and sort of liked their style, but of course Vivian had been putting up with them for a time longer then her. Willam smiled widely and Finn snickered.

"I guess she decided to come out of the coma during Halloween to show off her new costume. Her neck is all braced and she is bandaged on the head" Ulf piped and the others laughed loudly. Marissa rolled her eyes feeling relief at hearing that Tiffany wasn't saying anything.

"Well what are we going to do about Bucky. It wasn't his fault" she said and sighed. Turning she started to walk out.

"Hey, Rissa we were planning crashing the high school Halloween party. Wanna be our date?' Gregory said and gave her a wink.

"Your not going to pull any shit are you guys?" she asked eyeing them suspiciously. Willam raised his hand in a innocent gesture.

"No no we want to dance and maybe get some close spooky feelings" Ulf said and Finn made a rude hand gesture.

"Maybe you guys, just maybe" she said and waved them off when she walked out. The phone rang and she walked over to the table and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked and heard the familiar voice of Blake.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance?" he asked and Marissa smiled widely.

"I guess so is this a date I mean we are friends?" she asked smirking though she eyed the Four who were eaves dropping. Blake laughed softly.

"Your sister and a few of the rest of us rejects are going" he said sharing the same feeling with her and it was okay. When she finally put the phone down she smiled faintly at the Four.

"No its not a date between us we are just friends. I would think that you four are jealous" she said and smiled widely. Even with this coming to mind she again felt the familiar ache of Bucky sitting in jail.


	13. Chapter 12

-1Preparation

(I am glad I am getting reviews and a few avid readers. Even the news ones are wonderful of course. People who have been following my updating schedule or just coming on board THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. Even after this story is over I want to make another story about these characters)

Gabriel was talking to Roul and Renata who were putting up decorations, because tonight was Halloween and the "adults" were planning on having their own Pack party with drinking and probably the designated driver would take them to the national reserve park and set them free. Meanwhile the three triplets and Vivian were in Marissa's room getting ready. Lisa was going as a vampire, Jane was going as a princess, but Marissa wasn't really sure what she was going on. Vivian was going through the dresses and costumes from years before trying to figure out what Marissa could be, but the enthusiasm was sucked out of her by now. Marissa sat with her hands in her lap as she sighed softly. Finally Vivian sighed seeing the lingering sadness in Marissa's eyes.

"I have an idea for you Rissa" she said and walked out. When she came back Marissa's eyes widened at the flourish of white gown, Vivian's wedding dress that had been Esmes'. Like Esme, Vivian had gotten their mates to go through the marriage process. Most of the time Loup Garou didn't need to get married, because they have mates without the bounds of human laws. This moment was touching and caused tears to sting her eyes. Ever since Vivian had opened up to her they had gotten close in a short amount of time.

"Are you sure..I can wear this? I mean I am not even getting married" she said her eyes widened a bit at this. Vivian smiled and placed the dress and veil on the bed. Marissa stood up and quickly changed out of clothing stripping down to put it on. When the dress was put on with help of her sisters and Vivian and found that it fit pretty well. Marissa looked in the mirror as her long golden hair fell down her shoulders.

"It looks good on you and who knows will be married next in the pack" she said and smiled widely looking over Marissa's shoulder. Jane raised the veil and put it on her, weaving the small baby roses in her hair. Marissa just gazed at her own reflection as a slight blush came to her cheeks. Mentally she tried to image herself at the alter and also her in the woods with a mate.

"Thank you Vivian its so wonderful" she said and hugged the other girl fully. Gabriel came in and his sparkling blue eyes looked at his sister in Vivian's wedding dress and had to do a double take.

"That can't be my sister in a wedding dress. Where is the groom I will have to kill him" he said teasing his sister. Marissa rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"Very funny. Sometimes your such a puppy" she said and looked at Vivian. "And I thought you were keeping him on a shorter leashed then that. Anyway I am going to the dance with my sisters and some human friends. I am allowed that aren't I?" she asked a little bit of annoyance on the edge of her voice. Gabriel raised a brow at his slightly snippy tone, but he took it in good faith.

"Its fine as long as you don't drink and dressing up as a werewolf" he said with the amusement in his voice. "Do you guys need a ride?" he asked.

They all packed into the van owned by Roul and headed off for the school.

(One more chapter is going to be written for this story so hold out for the ending. Loose ends will be tied.)


	14. Chapter 13: Finale

-1Final: New Moon Rising

(Yes this is the last chapter of this story, but but BUT I will write another story if you want continuing with the characters. REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR FACE MY SQUIRRALLY WRATH! -gets hit in the head with an acorn by Foamy the Squirrel for copyright infringement-Ow sorry! Anyway REVIEW. Oh yeah as for Chapter 8 with the whole flower things it was a joke that I thought was funny but I guess it wasn't. Ulf made a joke about cherry candies that was a perverted joke and so was the bush joke meaning boys being perverts. As for the white lilies it was a bit of a suggestion of trouble because White Lilies are at funerals)

Halloween Dance

When they got to the school her sisters got out and smiled widely. Reaching the bottom she pushed the bottom up so not to trip on it. Gabe sat there in the truck as if a parent proudly watching their children go to the next leap in their life. Walking in she was assaulted by the music and flashing lights. It didn't bother her too much. Quickly she looked around remembering what the Four had said that they were coming. Not seeing them she wasn't sure if she was relieved or happy. Lisa grabbed her hand pulling her to attention.

"C'mon Rissa. Blake and the others are here" she said as they walked over to the group. Melinda still felt a bit uneasy but tried to get her mind off everything, that was until she saw Tiffany standing with her friends. Having a sudden bout of conscience she walked over to them to her two sister's surprise. Tiffany was as the Four had said in a neck brace, though tiffany was dressed as some kind of fairy princess. Upon seeing her Tiffany shivered unconsciously, but Marissa could smell the fear on her.

"Hello Tiffany can I speak to you. Well probably not, but I wanted to say is that everything in the past between us..I am sorry" Marissa said knowing that it would not change the fact on what happened between them. Tiffany smiled widely as she always did, but the fear lingered in her eyes showing the greatest of human fear.

"It was all my fault." she said and Marissa looked absolutely stunned to hear such a thing, but numbly nodded her head and turned and walked away feeling that whatever drugs gave her didn't take away the fear in Tiffany's eyes, but she wasn't saying a word about it. Suddenly Marissa remembered that the Four might have visited her and silenced her, but where were they? She wondered all of this quietly. Blake pulled her out of his face dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

"I like your costume" she said to him and reached up and poked his mask as she smiled widely. He pretended to be surprised and playfully pushed her hand away.

"Don't do that or I might have to go crazy, hang someone, and make the chandelier or erm..lights collapse" he said knowing the old story, but suddenly felt the tap of the shoulder from the principal

"No talk like that Mr. Peterson" he said in his serious and crackly voice. The white haired and big nosed principal was dressed as erm a principal. Both teenagers rolled their eyes as the old man walked away.

"He is such a drag" Blake complained.

"Hes been sitting in his office for too long it has to be lead poisoning" Lisa said and crossed her arms over her chest taking a small sip of her punch.

(okay in a movie this next part would go slowly and you would be like la gasp)

Suddenly in came the Four dressed as the Beatles, a musical group they hated greatly, it was almost comical. It made all three of the triplets, plus Blake and their other friends to raise a brow. They were standing in the doorway and she knew they were up to something, but she prayed nothing to endanger the pack. Again she was shocked when the last person she saw was standing there, Bucky. He wasn't in a costume, but he had just gotten out of jail she could only guess. He walked through the Four and walked over her to everyone stopping and looking over as the music played. Lisa and Jane moved away and Lisa grabbed the edge of Blake's cape to get him to step away to give the two privacy.

"How did you get here?" was the first question that came out of her mouth before she could think of something more creative to say.

"They dropped the charges against me. The Gym teacher suddenly confessed that he attacked Tiffany so they let me go, because they think I was just trying to keep you from being attacked. Which is true that I saved you anyway, but I don't know about him attacking the girl" he said and smiled at her a bit sheepishly.. Slowly she looked over at the Four that grinned widely, already Ulf was next to the punch bowl pouring god knows what into it. Shaking her head she looked back up at Bucky.

"You look beautiful Rissa" he said and raised his hand stroking her cheek. Already the tears rolled down her cheeks but he would notice easily that she was trying to hold it back.

"Its okay I already know" he told her before he could say anything and she blanched and looked down.

"Bucky your I mean I have felt especially recently, but your so much older then me..I mean your old enough to be my father almost and your Gabe's best friend he would never" she started to say, but she was met with a gentle and warm familiar laugh.

"We can think about that tomorrow we will face Gabriel and the rest of the world. Tonight we dance together and probably not drink the punch" he said knowing that Four all too well, but even the joke didn't cut down on the moment. Going on tiptoes she let out a soft growl and wrapped her arms around his neck as a slow song came on and she danced with him.


End file.
